Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension
Sau khi Doofenshmirtz bị đánh bại, một mối đe dọa mới tại chiều không gian thứ hai hiện ra, khiến Phineas, Ferb và Candace và đội Kháng cự của cô phải chiến đấu để đánh bại mối đe dọa mới này. Tóm tắt cốt truyện Câu chuyện bắt đầu với một sự kiện gần đây nơi Heinz Doofenshmirtz của chiều không gian thứ hai bắt đầu tấn công vào chiều không gian thứ nhất trước khi ông đã được thuyết phục bởi bản sao chính của ông, người đưa ông con tàu đồ chơi. Kể từ đó, Doofenshmirtz chấm dứt sự xâm lược của ông, hủy diệt robot ông tạo ra, và đã bị bắt. Chiều không gian thứ hai bây giờ đã thoát khỏi nắm đấm sắt của ông. Đã được hai tháng kể từ khi Doofenshmirtz đã được đem ra công lí và được ở tù cả đời vì tội ác của ông. Tuy nhiên, mặc dù mọi thứ đã bình yên trở lại, thủ lĩnh của Đội Kháng cự, Candace, vẫn đang chờ đợi những nhiệm vụ và thử thách mới, vì cô sợ rằng thế lực xấu xa sẽ tấn công Danville một lần nữa, ngay cả khi Doofenshmirtz đã ở trong tù. Bài hát *"Playing a Game of Sports" *"ABC Song" *"All the Convoluted Reasons We Pretend to be Divorced" Phần hậu kết Lời hát thứ hai và phần đệm của bài hát "All the Convoluted Reasons We Pretend to be Divorced". Thư viện ảnh |350px}} "Thường nhật" Lời thoại đáng nhớ Thông tin cơ sở Thông tin phát hành Công chiếu toàn cầu *16 tháng 5, 2014 (PlusPlus, U-crai-na) *3 tháng 10, 2014 (Disney XD Đức) *19 tháng 11, 2014 (Tây Ban Nha. Trên DVD) *23 tháng 11, 2014 (Disney XD Hà Lan) *28 tháng 11, 2014 (Ba Lan. Trên DVD) * 4 tháng 12, 2014 (Disney XD Anh & Ireland) *6 tháng 12, 2014 (Disney XD Ba Lan & Trung Đông/Châu Phi) *28 tháng 12, 2014 (Disney XD Ca-na-đa) *18 tháng 1, 2015 (Disney XD Tây Ban Nha) *31 tháng 1, 2015 (Disney Channel Nhật Bản) *6 tháng 2, 2015 (Disney Channel Brazil) *8 tháng 3, 2015 (RCTI In-đô-nê-xi-a) *19 tháng 3, 2015 (Disney Channel Tây Ban Nha) *5 tháng 4, 2015 (Disney Channel châu Á) *6 tháng 6, 2015 (Disney Channel Mĩ Latinh) *3 tháng 8, 2015 (Disney XD Úc) *26 tháng 4, 2016 (Disney Channel Ba Lan) Lỗi Nối tiếp *Tập phim là kết thúc của Chiều không gian thứ 2. Câu chuyện xảy ra 2 tháng sau tập phim trình chiếu trên TV trước đó, kể cả việc Doofenshmirtz ở chiều không gian thứ 2 bị bắt. Ám chỉ Diễn viên Cước chú en:Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension pl: Opowieści ruchu oporu. Powrót do drugiego wymiaru es:Historias de la resistencia: De regreso a la 2da dimensión Thể_loại:A đến Z Thể_loại:Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Acorss the 2nd Dimension Thể_loại:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Thể_loại:Charlene Doofenshmirtz Thể_loại:Đội kháng cự Thể_loại:Candace Flynn Thể_loại:Chiều không gian thứ 2